Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring system for recording angular and linear absolute values. The measuring system has a scale with a measuring track for creating the absolute value, which is recorded by a sensor configuration. The scale is composed of at least two segments configured in the same way to record absolute values and where the scale has at least one track suitable for determining the absolute value of each segment reached using the sensor configuration. The measuring system contains switches that provide the total absolute value for further processing made up of the absolute value of the segment and the calculated absolute value within the segment.
A linear measuring system of this type is described in my earlier Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application No. DE 101 17 193.5, corresponding to U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 20020170200 and 20020144423; the prior applications are herewith incorporated by reference in their entirety.